Tigger
Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too was a direct-to-DVD My Friends Tigger & Pooh film that was released on July 5, 2006 and originally broadcast on television on the Disney Channel’s Playhouse Disney block just four days later on July 8, 2005. The film was directed by David Hartman and written by Nicole Dubuc, Brian Hohlfeld, with a story by Brian Hohlfeld, story-edited by Nicole Dubuc. It is a musical focused on Tigger and Rabbit having an argument that leads them to split the Hundred Acre Wood into two sides and declare themselves mayors of their respective sides and the fortieth episode of My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Story After Rabbit organizes a fun picnic in the Hundred Acre Wood, his friends decide to express their appreciation for him by giving him the title of mayor of the Hundred Acre Wood. Rabbit is greatly honored, but quickly lets power go to his head and puts a restrictive set of new rules in place for the Wood that include putting Pooh on a strict diet and greatly limiting the amount of time that Tigger is allowed to bounce. Tigger quickly becomes annoyed by all of the new rules and declares that he would be a better mayor. To try to prove their points, Tigger and Rabbit get Beaver to draw a big white line dividing the Hundred Acre Wood and order everyone except Darby and Buster (whom they consider guests in the Wood) to take sides. This quickly becomes a problem for those that live in particular areas and also creates an obstacle for Tigger & Pooh in their duties as Super Sleuths, for they have to cross over to Rabbit’s side of the Wood to use the Changing Tree, but they don’t have the needed password. Everyone soon becomes fed up with the new rules, especially Roo and Lumpy who find it difficult to play with each other because they are trapped on opposite sides. Darby decides that it’s time to do something about the problem and hatches a plan to bring everyone together by pretending that Buster has become lost in a dark cave. The plan works and Rabbit admits that he went overboard and that it would be best for the Hundred Acre Wood to be united. Characters Only the first six characters are credited by character name, for all others, only the names of the voice actors are shown. *Darby - Chloe Moretz and Kimberlea Berg *Buster - Dee Bradley Baker *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Beaver - Jim Cummings *Eeyore - Peter Cullen *Rabbit - Ken Sansom *Mama Heffalump - Brenda Blethyn *Roo - Jimmy Bennett *Lumpy - Kyle Stanger *Turtle - Mark Hamill *Piglet - Travis Oates *Kanga - Kath Soucie *Owl - Andre Stojka *Porcupine - Tara Strong *Dialogue Director Ginny McSwain Crew *Executive Producer - Brian Hohlfeld *Directed by - David Hartman *Written by - Nicole Dubuc and Dean Stefan and Brian Hohlfeld *Story by Brian Hohlfeld *Story-Edited by Nicole Dubuc *Based on the Characters by A.A. Milne *Line Producer - Angi Dyste *Storyboards - Kurt Anderson, Holly Forsyth, Sharon Forward, Robert Griffith, Ken Laramay, Jay Oliva *Production Managers - Meiko Sato, Craig Simpson *Film Editor - Jhoanne Reyes *Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation Songs and Music The film's instrumental score was composed and Performed by Andy Sturmer *Super Sleuths Theme *Think, Think, Think *One Big Happy Family (and Reprise) *Just a Few Simple Rules *Underneath the Same Sky *Bouncin' *The Grass is Greenier *The Password Song *Together Again Reception Fans of My Friends Tigger & Pooh generally reacted favorably to this release. The film has an average rating of four stars on Amazon.com with a total of 15 reviews, with only one review rating the film less than four stars posted after its release. Viewers were impressed that the film engaged the interest of kids while also providing a strong story line that would please adult viewers as well. Fast Facts *'Length': 60 Minutes *'U.S. DVD Release Date': July 5, 2006 (1.78:1) *'U.S. TV Premiere Date': July 8, 2006 (1.33:1) *'Tagline': A Singin’, Dancin’, FUN-tastic Pooh Classic! *The DVD release includes three options for watching the film-- a sing along option, easy play and active play with your remote. *Bonus Features include Rabbit’s "Think, Think, Think Theater Game" and a Kenny Loggins music video of the song "Underneath the Same Sky" *The role of the Darby character is minimal in this film compared to most My Friends Tigger & Pooh stories, allowing more room for a focus on other characters. *A digital soundtrack of the film is available through iTunes. The songs are also available for individual purchase on Amazon.com. *The DVD release includes a protective slipcover. *The U.S. DVD release includes English, French and Spanish audio tracks, which include all songs from the film in those languages, with the exception that the end credits song, "Together Again," is not provided in French. *In the U.K. this film released on DVD with Kimberlea Berg as Darby one day before the U.S. DVD/VHS release date. *Part of the Disney Movie Rewards program-- entering the code found with the film earns 100 points. More to Explore *Disney's Official Page *''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' at Wikipedia *''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' at TV.com *''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' at IMDb *''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' reviewed at Ultimate Disney Gallery Image:Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too Poster.jpg|A promotional poster for the film Image:01 Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too - Title Display.jpg|The film's title display Image:02 Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too - Mayor Rabbit.jpg |Rabbit is thrilled to be Mayor of the Hundred Acre Wood. Image:03 Mayor Rabbit's New Rules.jpg|Rabbit creates a wall filled with new rules. Image:04 Divided by a Great White Line.jpg|Tigger and Rabbit divide the Wood with a white line. Image:05 Rabbit, Unelected.jpg|Rabbit "unelects" himself as Mayor of the Wood. Category:Movies Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh DVDs Category:Stubs Category:Direct-to-Video films Category:TV specials Category:Stub Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Episodes Category:Films Category:2009 films Category:2005 specials Category:2006 Films Category:2006